international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Deniz Sujana
Deniz Sujana is a Turkish dubber, musical director and translator. Dubbing for Disney is her dream job. Dubbing Dubber * 2002 - Cinderella 2 - Soloist * 2003 - ''Cinderella'' - Soloist * 2007-2009 - Johnny and the Sprites - Lily, Ginger, Gwen * 2007-2015 - Phineas and Ferb - singer * 2008-2010 - Pajanimals - Cowbella * 2010 - Tangled - Rapunzel (singing) * 2010-2014 - Fish Hooks - singer * 2011 - ''The Smurfs'' - Smurfette * 2011 - Tinker Bell Short Movie - Soloist * 2011 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - Mermaid Soloist * 2012 - Doc McStuffins - Doc McStuffins and Lambie * 2012 - Brave - Soloist * 2013- - Sofia the First - Sofia (singing) * 2013 - ''The Smurfs 2'' - Smurfette * 2013 - Frozen - Anna (singing) * 2015 - Frozen Fever - Anna (singing) * 2015 - Goldie & Bear - Goldie * 2016- - Elena of Avalor * 2017 - Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) - singer * 2017 - Moana - Additional voice * 2017 - Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Anna (singing) * ???? - Disney's Enchanted Fairytales - Jasmine (singing) * ???? - Winnie the Pooh - Honey Song Soloist * ???? - Thumbelina - Thumbelina (singing) + redub * ???? - Handy Manny - Dusty * ???? - Quiet Project - Soloist (2 songs) * ???? - My Little Pony - Theme song * ???? - ''Disney Live'' - Ariel (singing) * ???? - Coca-Cola Commercial Mutluluğa kapak aç - Singer * ???? - Hasbro Commercial Glitzi Globes - Voice over and singer Musical director * 2012-2015 - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (co. Music Director) * 2013 - Littlest Pet Shop Season 2 * 2014 - ''The Book Of Life'' Translations * 2007-2009 - Johnny and the Sprites * 2007-2015 - Phineas and Ferb (partial) * 2010 - Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue * 2011 - Tinker Bell Short Movie * 2011 - Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * 2011 - Happy Feet Two * 2012 - Doc McStuffins (partial) * 2012 - Brave * 2012 - The Lorax * ???? - Mickey's Music Festival * ???? - Walt Disney's (Toy) Singing Minnie Mouse * ???? - Walt Disney (Game) Epic Mickey 2 Dubbing studios * İmaj Seslendirme * Zeynofilm * İmaj Studios * Ezginin Günlüğü * CM Dubbing Factory Biography She was born in 1985 in Germany. She's of Chinese and Turkish origins. Her passion for music started when she was 2,5. She moved to Istanbul with her family when she was 10. At 7th grade her passion started to shape, her first professional recordings were taken by Kaan Gökhan Varol. She graduated from Istanbul University. In 2008 In 2008 she performed at the gala of the "Günay Restaurant" as the Back Vocal behind Demis Roussos with the band "Selfish", which has successful musicians as Hakan Yelbiz, Erdinç Şenol, Yaman Hadi and Kaan Koçak. Now she's fulfiling her childhood dream, singing for Disney. Category:Females Category:Dubbers Category:Musical directors Category:Translators Category:Turkish dubbing Category:Turkish dubbers Category:Turkish musical directors Category:Turkish translators Category:Turks Category:Of Chinese descent Category:İmaj Seslendirme Category:Zeynofilm Category:Imaj Studios Category:Ezginin Günlüğü Category:CM Dubbing Factory Category:People